My Home, My Castle
by Rini1137
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends arranged to be married. They liked eachother, but on Bella's 14th birthday party, they...had a falling out. They are 21 now and haven't seen eachother in 7 years. What will happen? Will love win? Usual pairings. T
1. Prologue

**Ok. It's been a while since I wrote something succesfull, so let's hope, ok?**

**This is a story that just came to my mind as I read a book that I love.**

**I hope this goes better than my last fanfic. If not, oh well....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Prologue**

EPOV

It all started the day my parents and that of _her's_ got together when we were six.

BPOV

We were best friends. We did everything from climbing trees to fishing together. We were inseperable.

EPOV

When we were six, our parents arranged a marrige between the two of us. We were there when they did it. We just didn't understand.

BPOV

As we grew, I DID grow to like him...as more than a friend.

EPOV

Man, she was my first crush, then my first love....

BPOV

He grew to be my everything....then we were fourteen...

EPOV

The day she turned fifeteen. You don't know how happy I was...I had long since told myself that I would tell her how I feel then.

It was all planned out perfectly....

BPOV

I was so excited. The party was going to last all day. All day with _him. _

EPOV

I had everything so planned out. I had the perfect gift...A locket with picture of me on one side and the words 'I love you, from Edward' on the other...It was perfect.

BPOV

Then, Lauren decided to show up. Lauren is my cousian. She's...well, she's a slut, only a year older than me. At first I was like "Ok, I'm not going to let her ruin my day."

EPOV

I swear to you, that Bi told me we were supposed to get the surprise present from _her _parents for them, as they were busy. She lead me to a broom closet. I swear I thought that it was there.

BPOV

I noticed _he _had been gone for a while. I thought it was one of his tricks. He always did stuff like that to me. Always....

EPOV

Before I knew it, Lauren shoved me into the broom closet and was ALL over me. She was wearing a short mini skirt too!! I still shudder at that memory. I swear, from my point of view it was disguesting....

BPOV

I open up a broom closet door to find....Lauren all over him!!!!!!!!!! At first I just stared. Then, I slamed the door shut and ran to my room, locking myself in...

EPOV

When I saw the light, I knew who was standing in the doorway...My angel, the only girl I've ever truely loved, besides my mom. She slammed the door on the sceane...she slammed the door on my chances with her...slammed the door on us even being friends.

Afterwards, I tried to explain. I really did. But, she wouldn't listen to me. It was bad enough my own SISTER, Alice, was helping her avoid me, but she wouldn't even look at me any more. After about a month of pain, I left. I haven't seen her since.

BPOV

He tried to talk to me, but I ignored him. He tried to say something to me, Alice got in the way and helped me escape. Then, he left. I cried forever for him. I was still mad, but still......he was everything to me....I haven't seen him since.

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Why did they set up an arranged marrige? Just who are they really? Will they ever speak to eachother again? I'll keep it going depending on the reviews I get I hope you like it!!!!!**


	2. If I hated Her, If I hated Him

**I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. I just want to let you know that I won't be switching pov's as much. It was supposed to be like those movies you see where at the begining, there's an interview going on and**

**it switches from person to person (Like in the Incredibles). I hope ya'll keep reading!!**

**Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish, I did, but I don't own Twilight!!!!  
**

**EPOV**

I sat, alone, in my rooms, thinking. I'd been doing this alot lately. Well, ok, not lately, but ever since that day close to seven years ago. She looked so mad at me. I didn't even have the chance to explain. I was so hurt that she wouldn't even listen to me. I thought she trusted me more. Ever since her 14th birthday, we haven't spoke. What's worse is that my own sister and brother hate me for something I didn't do.

She hurt me. I was so upset. For almost a year after I left, I didn't say much. I just thought. Just privetly wept. Then, hurt turned to anger. How dare she treat me so cruely and not give me the chance to explain? Then, anger turned to rage. She just a little biach. That's what she is....

At least, that's what I told myself....told others. I told everyone I knew that I hated her. That she meant nothing to me....what a bold faced lie. The Blackest Blasphamy.

If I hated her, why did I still have that locket I had been planning on giving her? Why did I always make sure to put in a recent picture at least once every six months? How come my heart still soars when I think of her, which is very often?

Why do I still cry for her at night? I miss her so much, but...I'll most likely never see her again. She hates me, remember?

_My Bella_

**BPOV**

One of the greatest regrets in my entire 21 years is that I never apolgized to him. That I never let him explain. That I had to hear from Rosalie that he was basically attacked by my cousain. It made me cry. I cried for years. I still cry for him.

I hurt him, I know it. But, he still LEFT me. Why did he leave if he was in the right about that slut? He could've stayed. He should've known that I would be worn down eventually. Shoulda known that I would've forgiven him...in time. I know that I didn't mean to cast him out, but I was so mad. I couldn't help it.

I'm mad at him. I hate him...at least that's what I tell myself...tell others. I told everyone that I hate him. That he meant nothing to me...what a stupid lie. I'm actually amazed they believed me.

If I hated him, why do I still sit in our meadow? Why do I take care of the flowers we planeted together and make sure to plant more? Why does my blood sing when my mind strays to him, which is often?

Why do I still lay awake at night, wishing he could hold me? I miss him so much but....he probably never wants to see me again. He probably hates me, remember?

_Edward, my love._

So, I hate him for hating me. I hate that he can make my blood sing just by thinking about him. If he had cared about me, he would've come back a long time ago. So, in a way, I do hate him, and I'm going to keep it that way. No matter what.

**EPOV**

I looked up, startled from my reviere as my parents entered the room, a weird expression on their face. Their names are Carlisle and Esme. They are most likely the most kind people you could ever have the pleasure of meeting. Our people love them. So, yeah, they are king and queen of the place I live in. Yeah, I know, that makes me a prince. But, thank heavens, I'm not the oldest boy...Emmett is. _He's _going to be the next king. Him and his fiancee Rosalie will make great rulers when the day came.

As always, I couldn't dreadge up the smile I knew they wanted to see. It was just a bare glimmer of a smile. A shadow of one. They looked at me, not sadly as they have been, but more like happily but wary. They sat down and looked at me for a long moment. Then, my dad said "Son, I know that you probably don't remember, but when you were six....you and Bella" My heart stopped at the mere mention of her name. "were actually betrothed." He finished quickly.

My eyes widened. "What?! That's impossible. I can't. I won't!" I shouted. I know, I love her, but....I can't face her. Not any more. They can't force me.

"You have no choice. You wouldn't have been told all this for a long time, most likely 6 or 7 more years from now, but people from other countries keep trying to invade both countries. We can't help them and they can't help us unless we are joined in some way. This is the only way." Esme said, calmly. She had always been the peace keeper.

"But...I can't. I just...gah!" I slamed up from my seat and started paceing. God, why do I have to do this? Oh yeah, my other brother is going to be married in three months and the only other sibling I have is an extreamly annoying, shopping obsessed, little pixie like _girl. _

"Look, Edward. You know you don't hate her. So, don't fight it. Honey, you love her. And you know it, I'm guessing." My mom said, kindly. I looked at her with teary eyes. She was right. But, I guess I am to stuborn for my own good. So, I wiped my tears and stood tall. "No, mom. I don't. I hate her. She never forgave me, she never gave me that chance. Why should I forgive her and give her a chance?"

They both just looked at me sadly again, and stood. "We'll give you some time alone to think." My dad said as he left. My mom stood there for just a moment, looked pointedly at the locket, which sat in an open, black velvet lined wooden box and sighed. "I know you might, just might, believe that, but think deeper into your heart. Listen to what it tells you and find a way to make what it wants come true." And she left.

**Ok, kind of short, but I'm pressed for time. I don't have much longer and I really wanted to get this thing up. You'll find that I'm probably going to have a lot of EPOV. I'm sorry. I like thinking up his better. Maybe it's because Bella can sometimes be exteamly predictible. Maybe it's because as a girl I can understand Bella, and not so much Edward....I don't know and I'm likely never to find out. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. A lot will be explained in time. Just to let you know, to prevent some confusion, if there is any, but this takes place in presant times. Just so you know. If it seems a little more old fashiony, that's just cuz that's jus the way I am sometimes. See ya!!!!!! Review please!!**


End file.
